Forum:"A Polish Book of Monsters" auf deutsch?
Hallo, wollte mich nur mal hier erkundigen ob es eine deutsche Übersetzung des "Polish Book of Monsters" gibt. Bzw, ob die "Spellmaker"-Kurzgeschichte bisher veröffentlicht wurde: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrzej_Sapkowski#Bibliography "Spellmaker" in A Polish Book of Monsters, edited and translated by Michael Kandel. 2010. Vielen Dank im Voraus schonmal für alle Antworten, hoffe mal, dass es hier noch ein paa Aktive gibt. : ) :Hallo :) Ja, es gibt noch "paa Aktive" ;) :Für besagtes Buch gibt es meines Wissens nach keine dt. Ausgabe, für "Spellmaker" hingegen schon: :"Spellmaker" ist die Kandel-Wortwahl für das polnische Wort Wiedźmiń; Danusia Stok hat für ihre engl. Sapkowski-Übersetzungen "The Witcher" verwendet, Erik Simon im Dt. "Der Hexer". "Der Hexer" ist enthalten in der Kurzgeschichtensammlung Der letzte Wunsch, die der dtv-Verlag aktuell auch noch vertreibt. :btw: das o.g. Buch (ISBN 978-0-940962-70-5) enthält folgende Geschichten: :* Yoo Retoont, Sneogg. Ay Noo (org. Wrocieeś Sneogg, wiedziaam...) by Marek Huberath :* Key of Passage (org. Klucz przejścia) by Tomasz Kołodziejczak :* The Iron General (org. Ruch generała) by Jacek Dukaj :* A Cage Full of Angels (org. 'Klatka pełna aniołów') by Andrzej Zimniak :* Spellmaker (org. Wiedźmiń) by Andrzej Sapkowski Quelle: amazon.com, zuletzt besucht am 16.01.2012 :Beste Grüße, »» Dove «« 22:20, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :------- :Besten Dank! :Also kann man festhalten, wer nur am Witcher/Hexer/Wiedźmiń interessiert ist, der braucht nicht zur englischen Ausgabe zu greifen, da praktisch alles von Sapskovski auf deutsch erschienen ist? :Wie siehts denn deiner Meinung nach mit der Übersetzung aus? :Sind beide qualitätsmäßig zu empfehlen, oder ist Eine (deutlich) besser als die Andere? :Ein wenig off topic, aber diesbezüglich würd ich auch gerne ne Meinung zur Spielsynchro haben. ;) :Gruß Max :P.S.: Man verzeihe mir die absolute Unbeholfenheit wenn es um das Erstellen eines wiki-Eintrags geht. :Obwohl ich diese ganz gerne benütze, ist das so gar nicht mein Metier. *g* :P.P.S: Diese "Spellmaker"-Kurzgeschichte (fürchterlicher Name...) müsste doch dann auch in einem der englischen Romane (natürlich neu übersetzt) vorhandne sein, oder nich? :P.P.P.S: (Ich weiß langsam wird's lächerlich, aber die letzten zwei waren "edits") :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Witcher#The_Witcher_Stories :Eine sehr viel bessere Auflistung als mein urpsrünglicher Link. :Wäre soweit alles geklärt - bis auf die Geschmacksfragen... ; ) ::Hi Max! ::Auch wenn du dir schon einige deiner Fragen selbst beantwortet hast, schreib ich's lieber noch mal mit her. ::Zu den Büchern: Also, es gibt drei Kurzgeschichtenbände und 5 Bände einer Romanfolge der Geralt-Saga. Bis auf einen der Kurzgeschichtenbände (betr. Etwas endet, etwas beginnt, angekündigt für März 2012) sind alle auf dt. übersetzt und auch noch im Buchhandel erhältlich. Auf Englisch gibt es bislang lediglich den Kurzgeschichtenband The Last Wish (da ist dein gefragter Titel Spellmaker bzw. The Witcher mit drin) und den 1. Band der Romanfolge Blood of Elves. ::Wenn ich unser engl. Witcher-"Mutter"-Wikia richtig lese, ist die Kandel-Übersetzung aus "A Polish Book of Monsters" wenig zu empfehlen, da Kandel ziemlich freizügig in der Übertragung von Eigennamen vom Polnischen ins Englische verfahren ist (vgl. "Spellmaker"); Danuta Stok hingegen muss da vernünftiger vorgegangen sein, weshalb ich dir - wenn es denn unbedingt was Englisches sein muss - ihre Übersetzungen anrate. ::Die dt. Version von Eric Simon kann ich aus eigener Erfahrung wärmstens empfehlen; ich habe auch die poln. Originale und schon hier und da schon Stellen verglichen. Habe sie - nichts ist perfekt ;) - für durchaus gängig empfunden, auch der Sapkowski'sche Humor kommt gut rüber. ::Zur Spielsynchro: Was genau meinst du? Ob die Texte korrekt übertragen wurden? Oder sagt jemand was, was im UT anders steht? Ich für meinen Teil hab nur dt.-dt. gespielt; bei engl.-engl. wüßte aber vielleicht Petra mehr. ::»» Dove «« 22:01, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::--- ::Zur Spielsynchro: ::Hätte gerne gewusst welche besser übersetzt ist und welche sich schlicht besser anhört. Die Englische hat ja auch einige Hochkaräter zu bieten, so etwa Andy Serkis. :::Soweit mir bekannt, ist diesmal die englische Sprachfassung das Original und wurde danach erst ins Polnische übertragen (bei TW1 ist Polnisch die Urfassung, alles andere übersetzt). Welche besser ist, keine Ahnung. Ich war mit der dt. zufrieden, hat mir bis auf einige wenige Sprecher sehr gut gefallen. Aber vllt solltest du das selbst rausfinden, schließlich lassen sich die Sprachen ja wechseln, auch während des Spiels (beim Laden eines Speicherstandes können vorher die Optionen geändert werden), selbst wenn du eine andere Sprachfassung gekauft hast. Zumindest hab ich mir bei meiner dt. Version die polnische Sprachdatei aus dem Netz besorgt und mit dazugeladen, englisch war schon dabei. »» Dove «« 13:19, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::--- :::Vielen Dank! :::Das wärs soweit erstmal ;). :::Übrigens habe ich 'nen kleinen Fehler oben gemacht - Andy Serkis spricht einen Charakter bei Risen. Hab da wohl was verwechselt. *g*